Relationships are never easy
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Spencer discovered that Ashley cheated on her. What happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Madison's Office**

Ashley, Spencer, Carmen and Madison sit around a table, waiting for someone to start talking. Ashley looks exhausted and Spencer pissed. Madison sighs before she looks at the files she has in her hands.

'' Why don't you tell me what you have in mind? '' Madison asks. Ashley smiles softly at Spencer, who just rolls her eyes in return.

'' Okay. Ashley and I have every intention of making this as painless as possible. We are offering to cover _all_ living expenses for Spencer including her own apartment, and an initial $50,000 dollar per months for her and Kylie.'' Carmen answers. Carmen and Madison are both lawyers. They both grew up together with Ashley and Spencer. They decided to make it easier if they choose someone they know well to help them with their situation. Spencer looks at Madison. Ashley looks at Spencer hopefully and Spencer at Carmen.

''Aw, c'mon, Carmen. That's _sweet_, but short-term. We're here to talk final separation. _The last hurrah_.'' Madison says with a fake enthusiasm. She didn't want to see Ashley and Spencer ending up into this but things weren't working anymore. So they had to do something about it. Carmen glares at her.

''What?'' Ashley hisses in shock as she looks at Spencer. The blonde girl avoids her gaze.

''it wasn't even a marriage! They were just together for a long time!'' Carmen defends her friend. Madison wants to agree but she has to do what is right. She has to do what Spencer asked her to do. And even if Ashley is her best friend too, it's more difficult.

''It wasn't? Well, let's see, we've got... '' Madison starts as she shuffles through papers'' a house, cars, vacations, love, commitment, a kid and a promise to be true? So tell me how this is not a marriage!'' she hisses back. Carmen and Ashley give Madison an unbelievable looks. The fact that Madison was really defending Spencer was very low. Madison feels guilty but she can't do anything about it.

'' you know danm right that they were never married…I can't believe that you really trying to do this to Ashley!'' Carmen raises her voice on Madison. Davies looks like she may cry and Carmen touches her knee to send her a message that everything will be ok. And she did. Spencer shuts her eyes.

''and a baby that was lost'' Madison finishes softly. If eyes can kill, Madison would have been dead by now. Ashley clenches her fists because she hates to talk about this and right now, she hates Madison. Spencer finally looks at Ashley and this time Ashley looks away.

''A trust that was broken. I don't know about you, but that sounds like a marriage to me'' Duarte continues before she turns to Ashley'' Does that sound like a marriage to you?'' she asks her. Ashley looks at her with cold eyes and Madison clears her throat because she knows that at the end of this case, she's going to be in trouble.

''it was'' Ashley mumbles angrily. Carmen gives Ashley a stern look.

'' Ashley!'' Ashley turns to Spencer with sadness in her eyes.

'' It's a - it's a marriage that I don't want to have end'' she says softly. Madison chuckles and Ashley turns her head sharply toward her.

'' Yeah, well, it's a little late for that'' she blurts out. Ashley rises from her seat and Madison takes a step back.

''you know what Madi? You should really keep your comments for yourself before I kill you!'' she yells. Carmen groans and pushes her back on the chair. Madison clears her throat as she tries to cover up.

'' So let's get back to the business at hand: the equitable division of funds'' Madison says. Ashley gets up again.

'' I think we've got it…we-'' Carmen starts but was interrupted by Ashley. Ashley walks to Spencer and kneels at her feet, tossing up a hand. She was surprise that Spencer didn't push her away.

''how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? '' she asks sadly.

''here we go again'' Madison mumbles under her voice. Lucky for her that Carmen was the only one to hear her.

'' I am. _Please_ don't do this to us. This is not who we _are_.'' Ashley pleads. She leans closer, trying to get Spencer to look at her. Spencer looks uncomfortable, but begins to listen.

'' Spencer. _We_ can fix this…Do you still love me? '' she asks. Spencer begins to speak but hesitates.

'' Do you? Do you still love me? '' she asks again but more fiercely. Spencer looks down.

''Don't do this. Don't destroy us. '' Ashley whispers. Madison raises her index.

'' If I could just interject for a second here, um... '' she looks hesitant when Ashley send her a glare. She leans toward Ashley and Spencer.

'' It wasn't Spencer who destroyed this relationship, that was _you_'' she continues and points at Ashley.

''And it's a good thing to remember, as you're dealing with the consequences'' she finishes. Ashley turns to Madison.

'' I _am _dealing with the consequences _every _day! She won't even talk to me or look at me when she's around me…Kylie, well, she changed…she completely changed and all this because of me!'' she says coldly.

''Well good for you, but this moment isn't about you, this moment is about Spencer. And what she wants'' she begins before she turns to Spencer and asks her ''Is this what you want?''

''I think things need to be different for all of us'' Spencer says to Ashley.

''did you hear that?'' Madison looks at Ashley, who looks at Spencer.

''they will be. They will be different, I promise you'' she says sincerely crying. Madison gets up and walks around the table to Ashley.

'' So why don't you get off the floor and let her do what she wants for once, instead of you running the whole show like you always do! C'mon.'' Madison retorts. She grabs Ashley's arm. Ashley pulls her arm away and pushes her. Madison looks scare and Carmen stands. If Carmen wasn't there to intercept, she would have been hurt by now.

''you really need to stop all this, Madi…I'm going to reschedule this at a time when everyone is feeling a little less dramatic?'' she hisses. Ashley stands and Madison opens the door. Carmen escorts Ashley out. Spencer stares at the table as Ashley glances back at her. When Madison closes the door, Spencer closes her eyes and sighs.

**Ashley's POV**

How could have been so stupid? How could have been so stupid to go cheat on her? We had the perfect life, the perfect family until I fucked up everything. And my best friend who's betraying me, all I want to do is hit Madison right now. I was sad and angry right now so I speed out in the street. I drive down a busy street, crying. I see a stop light on green, then yellow. I gun the engine. The light turns red. The engine revives and I cross into oncoming traffic and slams into the side of a Mercedes. My Ferrari is totaled; glass and metal go flying. I hit my head on the wheel and groan in pain. I wish I could disappear from the planet so like that I won't be able to hurt the people that I love. The cars all around me start honking. The man in the Mercedes, gets out. He angrily runs over to my car. He tries to open my door, and then bangs on my window.

''you fucking slut! Are you fucking blind? You just went through a red light!'' he screams. I sit in the car and stare in front of me. He continues to bang on my window and tries to open the door.

''get out of your fucking car so we can have this conversation face to face! Bitch!'' he shouts. Now I have enough. My expression changes to anger. I get out, barely restrained in my anger. I tower over continues to honk.

''You need to stop yelling. No one was hurt, I _have_ insurance, so just shut the fuck up, do you fucking understand me you fucking son of a bitch,or do I need to scream like you, _like a fucking insane savage?!_ '' I shout back

''You're going to be one sorry bitch! '' he sneers as he gets close to me

''What makes you think I'm not already?! _'' _i scream angrily before I get back into my car and drive away. I stop at the Tric to meet with my sister and I could really use a drink right now. When I get inside, I was greeted by Stacy, her girlfriend. I ask a glass of Vodka and swallow it in one shot.

'' I just wanted to give this to you. The bank sent it to my house.'' I put an envelope on the bar and stroll around the empty Club slowly. Kyla picks the envelope up and looks at me and frowns.

''are you ok? You seem a bit…off'' she asks carefully.

''had a long day with Spencer, Carmen and Madison!'' I sigh. She sighs too.

''me too…have you eaten something?'' I shake my head.

''no, nothing'' I reply.

''you want me to order something?''

''I guess so…why not?'' I shrug my shoulders as I press my head into my hands.

''I may not be able to cheer you up on a Friday night. Half my deliveries aren't in and the sound system may not be ready – '' she starts to explain but I interrupt her.

'' Kyla, Spencer is taking legal action against me. She's divorcing me and I smashed my car in an intersection, so... '' I blurt out. She looks sadly at me.

''You want Italian? '' she suggests.

''yes, my favorite'' I smile a little.

**Spencer Pov**

I wipe my tears a i pick up Ashley's laptop and turn it on. I know I shouldn't do this but I have to know who's this girl is. Her email program is still running. I can see several messages there, one from Aiden, a couple from Kyla. The most recent message, however, is from a Naomi. I frown as i click on it. The email simply reads,

_"I miss you...i can't stop thinking about that night ;)"_ There's an attachment photo. I open it. It's a photo she took of herself and Ashley, in bed, while Ashley was asleep, naked under the cover. Tina cringes, and puts her face in her hand.

''what did I do to deserve all this?'' I say to myself. A few hours pass until Ashley walks in the house. She walks into the bedroom and immediately stops and looks around. She spots the laptop sits on the edge of the bed. She walks to it and presses a button and gasps when she sees the picture on the screen. She stares at it then slams the laptop shut. And jump when she hears my voice from the doorway.

''were you so desperate to go to that hotel and spreads your legs to that slut?'' I hiss with venom. She raises her hands in defense.

''i-I can explain…it wasn't supposed to be like that'' she replies and I laugh bitterly.

''it wasn't supposed to be like that?!' I yell as I walk close to her and she takes a step back.

''are you fucking kidding me Ashley? You went to that hotel with that girl and fucked her in a Hotel room!'' I raise my voice.

''I never meant for this to happen, I swear!...she seduced me and the next thing I know we were'' she gestures with her hands. I grab my hands in my hair.

''that won't change the fact that you cheated on me! You betrayed me!...And you didn't even _think_ for a second that you have a family back home!'' I scream.

''please, Spencer…we can fix that, we can work on this…step by step'' she blurts out.

''you know what? When we were at the office, I told myself that what you did can be forgiven but after what I just made me change my mind!...I won't stay with a women like you…We've been through a lot but THIS ,is the worst thing that you've done!We've lost a baby together,i was able to go through this, but you,you couldn't so to deal with the pain you slept with that girl!'' I say coldly before I walk out of the bedroom with tears in my eyes.

**Thoughts ?...Mistakes are mine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ashley's Pov**

It been 4 months, 3hours,15 minutes and 19 seconds since i haven't spoken to Spencer. I miss her like crazy, I tried to reach her but she won't answer her phone. I swallow my last shot of Tequila and stand up from the chair. I had a long day at work, so I came to the bar to finish some paperwork; I was getting tired of it so I decided to have a few drinks. I wasn't drunk but tipsy, but I still can drive to go home. I grab my bag and car keys and walk out of the door. When I arrived home, it was already 1 am. I sigh as I drop my bag on the floor and throw the keys on the kitchen counter before I make my way to the cabinet from the living room. I know I shouldn't drink but I'm alone ;my wife left me, I lost a baby and I'm about to lose my fucking job. Fuck that! I open the cabinet and take out the bottle of Rémy Martin. I sit on the couch; I remove the cap from the bottle and pour a portion in my glass. I swallow and wince at the taste. I take another one and I guess I'll finish my night this way.

**This morning (11:37am)**

''Ashley! Wake up!'' Carmen yells in my ear. I wince and groan when the sun hits my face. I hold my head as I sit down.

''what are you doing here, C?'' I mumble as I put my head in my hands.

''I'm here because you were supposed to be at the office 4 hours ago and you didn't show up, I was worried…but now I can see why you didn't came!'' she says and waves the empty bottle in front of my face. I let out a groan.

''shit!i completely forgot…I had a shitty day last night so I needed a drink'' I whisper and stand up but only to fall back. She chuckles and sits beside me.

''I call this more than A drink!...Ash,I know that Spencer leaving you broke your heart but it's not a reason to drink your sorrows away'' she explains and I scoff as I lay my back on the couch.

''when Kyla left you for Stacy because you cheated on her, what did you do? You drank and got high on every drugs you could lay your hands on…so don't tell me what to do!'' I hiss.

''I'm telling you what to do because I'm your best friend and I love you and when I was in the same state as you I accepted your help. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now but in D-Tox for 3 years. I got clean, I cleaned up my mess and forgot about Kyla…you should do the same with Spencer!'' she hisses back.

''there's a difference here, one; I was married to her,Kyla and you were just a couple…and I know somewhere deep down, you still thinking about her and you're still in love with her!'' I say coldly and she looks away.

''yeah, you are right, I wasn't married to her but I was about to ask her but silly me, I cheated on her that night!'' she says with a laugh as the tears starts to show up in her eyes. I frown and look at her.

''what? And you never told me about this!'' I ask in shock and she sighs as she whips her eyes.

''yeah, well it's too late; she've moved on with the perfect girl.'' She mumbles sadly, I sigh and get close to her; I wrap my arms around her waist.

''you'll find someone too, just-'' I start but was interrupted by the front door. It was Kylie. I stand up from the couch so did Carmen. My head was spinning but I didn't care.

''erm…you're not supposed to be at school?'' I ask. She looks at me then at Carmen and rolls her eyes before she opens the fridge and takes a bottle of juice.

''you're not supposed to be at work?'' she retorts and I sigh.

''I'm the adult here, so I'm the one who get to ask the question…so I'll ask again, why-''

''I got suspended for smoking weeds'' she blurts out and looks away. I wide my eyes and clench my fists.

''you know you can do that at school!'' Carmen says.

''since when do you smoke drugs? I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TOUCH THAT STUFF!'' I yell and she jumps, dropping the bottle on the floor. He smashes on the floor, there's broken glasses and juice everywhere. Carmen turns to look at me with a shock look and my daughter was about to cry.

''you can go to your room, I'll clean up the mess'' Carmen says softly and touches her arm. My 17 years old daughter walks upstairs, slamming the door behind her. I sigh as I reach my hand in my hair. When Carmen was finish, she turns to me.

''do you really have to scream on her like that? It's just weeds, Ashley! Nothing big!'' she says. And anger got back on me.

''weeds it's everything! Look what happened to you when you started your first joint! I don't want her to end up like you!'' I yell without thinking. Shit! I smack my hand on my mouth and she looks away. She laughs bitterly.

''that was...wow…I can't even find the words…you know what I'll leave before I say something bad too…right now you being a fucking bitch to everyone and this is NOT the Ashley I used to know!'' she says before she walks past me, bumping her shoulder against mine. What the hell just happened?

**Thoughts?**


End file.
